Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 2 Episode 4
Recap Day 48: 1509-05-22 (continued) Cawksport. It is night time and Albert again tries to find more Underworld Contacts to get a lead on the book, "A Treatise on the Void by Maribelo". Some guys gambling in an ally say they will show Albert where you can buy stolen books for 10 gold. Bruno offers to play them for the information, but the criminals think this is getting to complicated and drop the offer. The party head back to the Docks were the SS NASS is on a pier. Someone calls out to Maribel. 3 bounty hunters recognise her as the one who killed Lord Wikk, there is a bounty on her head. They attack Maribel and knock her unconscious. 2 town guards show up and ask the bounty hunters for their bounty hunter papers, but they don't have them, so they can't take Maribel. Albert stabilises Maribel and steals her gold. Albert, Bruno and Steve the Slave get Maribel back to the ship. Day 49: 1509-05-23 Bruno hears there is high demand for Elven Wine in Wikkthronrarenta, the Capital of Drekis, so Albert buys a little of it to replicate it with her magic. As Bruno and Albert argue over how many empty barrels to sell, Steve the Slave escapes. Bruno pays for 12 barrels for 24 gold. The SS NASS then leaves Cawksport without selling any of their goods. On the way back to town Albert fills the 12 barrels with Elven Wine. Day 51: 1509-05-25 The SS NASS returns to the village of Valuton, Embershore. Algrund woke up yesterday and is able to heal up Maribel. Day 53: 1509-05-27 The SS NASS returns to Cawksport and sell the Barrels of Wine for only 100 gold. They then sell the town's goods for 250 gold. Albert yet again tries to make contact with the underworld. The halfling they find, Yorig the Bookmaker, knows where they can find books, from a "Cousin" Sasil of his, but wants the party to prove they aren't law enforcement. Yorig asks the party to capture a Donacello for him, who isn't part of the "Family", but is just a merchant. Donacello is in the tavern "The Good Lion". Bruno goes to Donacello and offers him a business deal involving cloth, Donacello's speciality. He leads Donacello to the basement he was directed towards. The rest of the party follow from the distance. The criminals jump out of the cellar door and capture Donacello and drag him inside. Yorig thanks the party and tells them Cousin Sasil is a 2nd storey worker, a thief who robs by climbing in high windows. He lives in the Halffoothill along the Lotuswater river in the Riverlands. The party board the SS NASS and set out for the Riverlands. Day 56: 1509-05-30 At midday the SS NASS arrives in the Riverlands where villagers of Halflings exist outside any nation borders. Algrund, speaking in Dwarven, is able to talk to a Halfling named Porkbun in the first village along the Lotuswater river. Porkbun says that Halffoothill and it is further up river. The SS NASS then heads up the Lotuswater river. Half an hour later they arrive at Halffoothill. The halfling villagers hide in their homes. Maribel stays on the ship while the others try to make themselves seem friendly by dancing to Bruno's Bongos. Sasil comes out and talks to the party about a Book they want acquired. The party mention it's name is "A Treatise on the Void by Maribelo" and Sasil says he already stole that one and sold it on to a Sage in Outlast named Thaydrin. Thaydrin knew exactly where the book was and the exact book. Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes